Twinkle Toes
by xBlondexOnxBlondex
Summary: Lily Luna Potter was different. She couldn't play Quidditch, sometimes she felt a bit like a Squib, and the one thing she was actually good at made her seem like even more of a freak.
1. Chapter 1

I must have been about seven years old. I remember that being the year I lost my first tooth, and I cried a lot, before James told me how Muggles thought a fairy came and took away their teeth.

"Muggles think up the silliest stories, don't you think Lils? I mean, what would a fairy want with a tooth in the first place?"

He didn't exactly make me feel better, but that was a pretty impressive try for James, especially since he was at his "I'm ten and don't need my little sister following me around everywhere" stage.

My parents are very pro-Muggle, so we live in the Muggle heavy part of Godric's Hollow, and my first real friend who wasn't a cousin (Roxanne will always be my best friend) was a girl in my class named Heather.

Heather was a Muggle, like the rest of my classmates, and her mother was a professional dancer.

This, as you may understand, really confused me. Isn't ieveryone/i a dancer? We all go to balls and dance at parties.

Apparently, in the Muggle world, dancing is a big deal. Like, people pay money to go see people who trained for years at dancing.

Heather's mum was a very popular dancer among the Muggles. At one point during the year, I went with Heather to one of her mother's shows, and it was beautiful. It was then, watching the performers float across the stage, that I decided I wanted to be a dancer.

My mother was hesitant a first. Despite her dad being nearly obsessed with Muggles, she was still a Pureblood, and professional dancing wasn't something she was all that familiar with. After much persuasion and some cleverly aimed Puppy Dog Eyes (my dad never could resist) I was signed up and dancing barely two weeks later.

I was at Miss Laura's studio five days a week, devoting hours on end to ballet, contemporary, and modern dance.

I had finally found something I was really good at. James was a Quidditch genius, and Albus was already adept at wandless magic, much to my mother's chagrin. They were brilliant and encouraged to embrace their talents. But I was terrified of heights and my accidental magic was exactly that, accidental.

But dancing…dancing I could do. Dancing I was good at.

I was the favorite of my instructors and all my classmates were jealous when I got the solos and leads in the yearly productions my school put on. I was good at something that people years older than me couldn't do. I was special.

Unfortunately, I was only special to the Muggles. In the Wizarding world, when I mentioned my dance classes, people looked at me like I had some sort of weird disease and they didn't know what to say to make the situation better.

When they would gush to my parents about how amazing James was in the air, or how Albus was going to be a great wizard, they'd always glance awkwardly at me and mutter something about how I had potential, or that I'd always have my looks.

One night a few months before my first year at Hogwarts, after an especially rough dinner with a couple of people mum knew from the Daily Prophet, I had locked myself in my room and was sobbing into my pillow, intent on never dancing again, intent on forcing myself to learn to fly or gain better control over my magic.

My dad walks in. It's funny how ordinary he is to me, when to the world he's like a God, like a hero from a history book. I'll never get used to the stares he grabs when we're out in public, even all these years later, people gaping at the scar on his forehead, as though expecting it to be fake, for him to disappear.

My face was buried deep in my pillow, but I knew it was him, if only because James and Al can't walk into a room with out stomping their feet and slamming some doors, and mum would have been talking before she was in earshot.

He sat down on the bed next to me and whispered so quietly I nearly didn't hear him,

"You're beautiful when you dance."

That was exactly what I needed to hear. Who cares what everyone else thinks. I love dancing, and my parents supported me. What else should matter?

That was over six years ago.

Turns out a lot of things matter. I dance in secret at Hogwarts, using the Room of Requirement almost every night. Hardly anyone outside my immediate family knows that I dance. Roxanne is my only cousin who knows, and only because she's my best friend in the whole world.

No one really understands why I'm so withdrawn, why I'm so quiet.

I'm so different from my family; my hair is a weird mix of black and red, no more one shade than the other. My eyes are blue, a trait I supposedly got from my Uncles, though neither my parents nor my brothers have blue eyes. At first glance I don't look much like a Potter.

I'm pretty much the opposites of my brothers, who bask in the attention that comes with being on the Quidditch team, even the paparazzi feeling that comes with being the kids of Harry Potter.

I don't mind though. I'm happy, at least for now.

Things are about to get a little more complicated.

My name is Lily Luna Potter.

Welcome to my life. Try not to break anything.

bMy first multi-chaptered Harry Potter fic! It's my baby, so be nice! I have it all planned out and a few chapters typed up already, so uploading should be fairly quick (given the speed of the queue of course) For the record, I am not a dancer (unless you count thrusting to a beat in cheerleading routines dancing) so if I get something wrong I apologize now. Please leave a review, I'd love to know what you thought!b/


	2. Chapter 2

My brothers are idiots.

Worse then that, they're attractive idiots. So while I'm standing at the ibarre/i trying not to die of embarrassment, the other girls in my class are blatantly staring out the window at them as they wrestled playfully in the parking lot.

After class ended around four, while everyone was changing and packing up, Miss Laura called me over.

"Lily, darling, how are things at that school of yours?"

"They're okay."

"We miss you around here; it's an awful lot of talent you're wasting at a school with no dance team."

"Academically it's one of the best schools in the country Miss Laura. That's why it's so private."

"If it's what you want dear. I was curious though, have you considered additional schooling after…Hogwash?"

"It's Hogwarts"

Really, it's not that hard of a name to remember.

"Yes, well, Juilliard would be very interested in a girl with your talents."

"Juilliard, Miss Laura?" It sounds like a disease.

"It's an American school, one of the best for performing arts in the world. I could send them a video tape of you performing, if you would like."

"I'll consider it."

"This isn't something you should take lightly child. It would be an excellent opportunity for you."

"Thank you Miss Laura."

I left quickly. I changed into some baggy jeans and a loose tank top and rushed outside to meet Albus and James, the latter currently attempting (and succeeding) to chat up a couple of girls from my class while Al watched on in amusement.

"What are you guys going here? I usually walk home after class."

"Aww Lily, aren't you excited to see your darling older brothers?" James asked, smirking. The girls from my class swooned.

Yeah, that's right, swoon! I didn't think people actually did that.

"I see you all the time James, you still live at home.

James blushed heavily and Albus started cracking up, sliding closer so he could high-five me.

I knew there was a reason he was my favorite brother.

"I-I-I…" James spluttered unattractively. The girls from dance made faces and started to leave.

"See you tomorrow Lily." I waved half heartedly.

"Seriously, why are you guys here?" I asked.

"Dinner at the Burrow tonight. Gram is throwing a party; apparently Teddy and Victoire have some news." Al winked when he said the last bit. I rolled my eyes.

"Get in the car already!" James yelled, already starting the engine and getting ready to back the car out.

Sometimes I wish Al had bothered to get his license. James driving is a little scary.

Al and I quickly slipped into the back of the car, neither of us wanting to ride in front with James. I put my dance bag on the floor and shoved it under the seat, out of view from my nosy cousins. I examined myself in the rearview mirror, taking my hair out of its severe bun required for dancing and adjusting my tank top.

No one outside of my immediate family (excluding Uncle Ron, Aunt Hermione, and Roxanne) knows that I dance. I've never really felt the need to tell them.

The Weasleys as a whole are very naïve when it comes to Muggles. I didn't want to deal with the questions and comments, especially from Uncle Percy's girls. Molly and Lucy (Molly especially) can be very critical.

Needless to say, we don't get along very well.

The house is over run with people, as usual. My brothers stayed outside to throw around the quaffle Fred is playing with.

Speaking of Fred…

"Lily!" I turned around to see Fred's little sister (and my best friend) running at me, her curly black hair cascading behind her as she threw her arms around my neck.

I love this girl.

"I missed you," she squealed in my ear, jumping up and down in excitement.

"Roxie, you just saw me yesterday."

"For, like, ten minutes when dad stopped by your house to talk to Uncle Harry about expanding the shop." I grinned and hugged her again.

We headed into the house. I kept an eye out for my parents, and was not surprised to find them in the kitchen, mum helping Gran with the food and dad drooling over the treacle tart in the oven.

"Hi mum!" I called, heading over to give her a hug.

"Hi sweetheart. How was class?"

"Great as usual. Do you need any help?"

"I'm fine here baby, you and Roxie head outside and enjoy the sun. And keep an eye out for the Scamanders, Luna just sent her Patronus saying they're nearly here."

I nodded and left the room with Roxanne, stopping to kiss my dad's cheek on the way out. Outside, we saw five people coming up the front walkway.

It was Luna Scamander (my godmother and namesake), her husband Rolf, their twin boys Lorcan and Lysander, and Lorcan's best friend (and Roxanne's boyfriend) Eddie Finnegan, who usually spent the last few weeks of summer with them.

Roxie shot me a hopeful look, and I rolled my eyes.

"Go on, I'll be fine. Have fun with your boyfriend." She hugged me and ran off.

I couldn't resist. "Not too much fun!"

She flipped me off.

I couldn't blame her.

b It's chapter 2! (Or 1, seeing as the last one was more of a prologue) Don't forget to write a review and let me know what you're thinking, they're great motivation to write more./b


End file.
